Being So Close
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: CM Punk was in love with her, but she was already taken. When she's hurt, will he tell her his feelings or will he let them go unsaid? CM Punk/OC


**A/N: This is my first time writing a CM Punk one shot and I haven't seen any wrestling in months (not since that damn switch to Syfy), so I'm sticking to what I know and what I remember. There will be no mention of the new Nexus or Punk leading it. Sorry, but I'm just not confident enough to write about something I have no clue about. But I'll do my best to give you something good to remember, so on with the story then…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CM Punk glanced up when he heard someone laugh, heard _her _laugh. It was the one who tempted him, the one that made his blood run hot. The unattainable one that was within reach of him every day but always so far away. Punk was glad to have her on his team, in his family, but he had to play the bad guy, concerned only for her Straight Edge way.

"_**Bianca…have you been drinking again?" CM Punk had asked in front of millions. **_

_**She had looked upset. "I've only had one drink in my life and that was the one that sent me on my way to you, Punk. I would never betray you like that…"**_

_But you betray me every time you look into his eyes_, CM Punk thought, watching her brush something off Cody Rhodes shoulder. _Just as I betray you by looking at other women…Bianca, why is it so hard to say what needs to be said?_

He turned and entered his locker room, closing the door behind him. The action brought up memories of a dream that had felt so real that he almost thought it had happened.

_**Her hot, naked skin against his…their bodies pressed in an intimate manner, every personal boundary broken down and forgotten…the taste of her strawberry lip gloss on his lips…the way she molded herself to fit against him…their hands exploring each other's body…the scent of her filling his lungs, making his head swim and driving the need deeper into him, feeding the desire…**_

"No…" Punk said, running a hand through his dark hair. "No…stop thinking about that…"

_It'll never happen…not with the way this keeps on going…that will never, ever happen…_

Punk changed out of his wrestling trunks and turned back into his real identity. Still Straight Edge, but a different man. One with needs and desires that he could just barely ignore these days. The temptress' looks made him weaker, little by little taking away his desire to do what was right, to be pure.

_What can be purer than this? Than her?_

Phil shoved things into his gym bag and glowered at the mirror. He didn't want to think this way, but it had been months since he had a girlfriend and just when he thought he had found the one, he found out that she was taken. By a pretty boy of all people the men in the world who could satisfy her. It didn't seem right or fair to him.

There was a knock on the door, echoing around the locker room with hollow sounds. Phil grabbed his gym bag and walked over to the door, flicking the light off. Bianca stood there, like a goddess and a temptress at the same time.

"Hey Phil," she greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," was his response and he couldn't believe how lame he sounded, or how cold. "What do you want?"

"Well, I…" Bianca trailed off as someone called out her name. "Hold on!" she hollered back before looking back at Phil with the gray eyes he always loved falling into. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bite to eat with some of us…"

"Some of us?" Phil cocked an eyebrow.

"Me, Maryse, and Ted," Bianca said, adjusting the straps of her lime green gym bag. "We're heading to IHOP for a quick bite to eat before bed."

"What about Runnels?"

"Cody? Nah, he's going to bed early so he can catch up on his beauty sleep." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as if sharing a private joke. "Anyway, the offer is there if you want to take it. I'll warn you, Maryse and Ted get awfully _cute_ together when the world doesn't have a camera plastered to their faces."

Phil smiled slightly. "All right. I'll take you up on that offer."  
"Good. I don't think I could stomach the love on my own." She reached out a hand and grabbed one of his, giving it a friendly squeeze. "We're gonna have so much fun." She laughed. "I wonder if they have banana nut pancakes…"

Phil laughed with her. "You're such a banana nut."

Bianca's face lit up with a bright smile. "Thanks Phil."

Phil would do anything in the world to keep that smile there forever and smiled as Bianca swung their joined hands. She was so childlike and so much a woman at the same time, it drove him mad…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bianca slid into a booth next to Phil while Maryse sat across from her with Ted. She couldn't help thinking that they were the cutest couple in the world. But a glance in the direction of Phil made her think that there could be a cuter couple. Maybe not with her, but with some other girl. Phil had always been a little distant with her like he didn't want her to get the wrong idea from him.

_Maybe there's another girl in his life…A bombshell with a fun personality. That'll be great for him…_Bianca mused, ordering herself some banana nut pancakes and a chocolate milk when it came for her turn to order. _He needs someone in his life to give it a purpose…Wish I could say the same for me and Cody…Cody, he's just too much sometimes…thinks only of himself and…What am I doing in a relationship like that? I promised Dad that I'd never fall for another pretty face without knowing the whole package…I guess I messed up again…_

She banished her frown when she felt it trying to creep onto her face. It was hard to keep it there anyway with Maryse and Ted doing their best not to flirt like high school sweethearts.

"Oh come on," she crooned, resting her chin on her hand. "Don't let me stop you guys from acting cute."

Maryse laughed and entwined her fingers with her boyfriend's. "You know, you could have forced your boyfriend here and you could be just as cute, darling." She smiled at Phil. "But I do have to admit, there's something very charming about seeing you with Phil."

Phil didn't say anything as he checked his cell phone. Bianca lightly kicked Maryse under the table, but instead of her wincing, it was Ted that winced.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, wrong person," Bianca apologized before looking under the table. "Hey! No footsies under the table! That's way too close to my feet and I'm sure Phil doesn't want to have your feet touch his."

Ted didn't look embarrassed at all and reached out with one of his feet, nudging hers. "Then get another table, Groves."

"Don't think I won't take Phil and go to another table, Dibiase."

"Go ahead."  
Phil looked up clueless, shoving his phone in his pocket. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Bianca said, putting a hand over his. "Ted's just picking on me."

"Canadians are so much fun to mess with," Ted added with a smirk. "Except for my girl."

Bianca and Maryse shared a smile as their drinks were passed around the table. Phil's fingers strayed on Bianca's for a moment and Bianca looked at him, her eyes meeting his in slow motion.

_What is he thinking? Does he think about –? No Bianca…He's got someone else and you've got a boyfriend. You can't keep thinking like this._

Bianca felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out just as the food got there. She shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth and checked the text message. It was a picture…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phil was eating when he noticed that Bianca wasn't. Her pancakes weren't touched after the first bite and were growing colder. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were glued to the screen of her cell phone, but what he saw in her eyes disturbed him.

There were unshed tears in her eyes as she stared at the screen, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Tears that he knew should never be there, that he'd never place there if she were his.

"Bee, what's wrong darling?" Maryse asked, looking at her instead of her boyfriend for once that night. "Did Cody send you a naughty photo to remind you of what you are missing out on tonight?"

Bianca swallowed with difficulty and passed the phone over to Maryse. She stood up on the booth and climbed over the back, leaving the booth and its occupants behind. Phil watched her walk out of the restaurant with a frown.

"Oh Hell no!" Maryse snapped, handing the phone over to Ted. "He did not do that! Not to Bee."

Ted's eyes narrowed as he looked at the phone. "He did. That rat bastard!" He pulled out his phone and stood up. "Excuse me."

Phil watched Ted walk outside and immediately get into a heated conversation on his phone. He reached across the table and picked up Bianca's phone, looking at the thing that had made everyone at the table upset.

It was a half nude picture of two people at a hotel pool, kissing. On second glance, Phil saw that it was Runnels and Terrell. He turned the phone off and saw that Maryse was looking at him.

"Do you care about Bianca?" she asked, her manicured tips tapping on the table. "Really, really care for her?"

"She's my coworker and friend –"

"No Phil. Don't use that line on me, mister." Maryse leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I've seen the way you look at her and right now, she needs someone like you to make her feel wanted." She smiled. "Give into the weaknesses of the human race for once Phil and you might find a new strength."  
Phil looked at her and slapped some money down on the table. He turned and slid out of the booth, leaving the restaurant. Ted was still on the phone, yelling at someone and didn't pay him any attention. Bianca sat on the hood of Phil's car, staring out at the street like she was considering jumping in the middle of traffic.

"Bianca," Phil said, looking at her bathed in moonlight.

"Please don't look at me," Bianca muttered, swiping away a tear. "I…I know I shouldn't cry over something that wasn't working out well to begin with, but…this…" She shook her head. "This is not how I expected it to end…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked, leaning against the hood next to her.

"No. There's nothing to talk about…" She looked at him with wet eyes. "You have your own girlfriend troubles to deal with."

"Girlfriend?" Phil cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't? Well, that's a shocker." Bianca looked away from him once more, looking out at the street. "I thought the famous Phil Brooks would have a gaggle of girls lined up to date him, but…" She trailed off.

"Bianca…" How could he help her? He was never good at the comforting thing because there had never been anyone to comfort. All of his girlfriends had been strong, confident women who talked their problems out with friends and family. Never had he been the one people turned to. Even Serena had turned to alcohol before him and she was gone now.

_Tell her…_

How could he tell her? This was the night that she had found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with another woman. It was not the night for new relationships to be formed.

"Yeah Phil?" She was looking at him again, her eyes drier this time.

"Don't let Cody get you down. He obviously isn't good enough for you," Phil said, looking out at the passing cars. "He was probably only there because you looked good on his arm. Hell, you'd look good on any man's arm, but a real man wouldn't have used you like that. A _real_ man would have loved you and made _you_ the _only_ girl he kissed." He reached over and put a hand on her knee. "A real man is out there looking for you and…" His eyes narrowed. "And I bet he's going to punch Runnels in his pretty baby face when he finds out what that boy put you through…"  
Bianca slid a hand over top his and entwined her fingers with his. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course." He glanced at her. "Do you doubt my word?"

She smiled slightly at him. "No."

Phil glanced at their hands, thinking how it felt right to be holding hands with her. She squeezed his fingers gently with her own and moved a little closer to him. Phil looked back at the restaurant and saw that Maryse and Ted were watching them as they ate.

"Our pancakes are getting cold," he commented, looking at Bianca once more. "Do you want to go eat or should I take you back to the hotel?"

Bianca only hesitated for a moment. "Let's eat. I have to get a new hotel room anyway."

Phil stood up and was about to walk away when Bianca pulled him back to her. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his cocked eyebrow.

"Thanks for being here for me, Phil," she said. "You're a great friend and I hope that one day you find a woman who makes sure you're the only guy she kisses."

_I think I've already found her_, Phil thought, letting Bianca pull him back into the restaurant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I don't know how well I've done with this Punk story, so I'm going to leave it up to you to tell me what you think of it. (Flames are welcome because I'm doing my best to acclimate myself to them.) I hope you liked this and I invite you to check out my other wrestling fandom stories. Maybe you'll find something else you like. **** Please review in all cases. Thanks! ~ Scarlet **


End file.
